Happy Birthday
by TenRoseForeverAndEver
Summary: It's earlier than her birthday, but I couldn't wait that long. It's going to be different birthdays. Some of them are going to be made up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own PJO. If I did I would be happy. Also, Happy Birthday, Thalia! In her honor, here is a quick one-shot about her birthday.**

Thalia's POV

I walked through the woods of Camp Half-Blood mindlessly. I didn't want to be near the bustle of Christmas. It was too happy. But I wasn't. I found out that I had a half-sister, and guess what? She died the next day.

After walking around for a while, I found myself at the outskirts of the forest. I was confused. _How did I get back here?_ I asked myself. I walked back into the forest. After another 20 minutes, I was back outside the forest. _Okay, what force is trying to get me to celebrate Christmas?_ I decided to join the bustle. And was immediately met by... nothing.

There was nobody out in the fields, the archery range, nowhere. I walked to the Big House to see if Chiron knew where everyone had gone. Once I walked into the Big House, I noticed the lights were off and there was no movement. I turned on the light and heard "SURPRISE!"

I had completely forgotten that today was my birthday. The room I was in was decorated with streamers and banners saying 'Happy Birthday!' I was just standing in the doorway openmouthed. I couldn't believe it was all for me. Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and a few other friends walked up to me with presents.

"In case you were wondering, it was all my idea." Percy said. I smiled. Classic Percy. Annabeth smacked his arm. "No, it wasn't! It was mine!" she said. "I thought you could use a little cheering up since Amelia died."

I stood for a while, letting it all soak in. "Wait, how did you know my birthday? I never told you." I asked.

"I learned it from Percy." Annabeth answered.

"See? It's possible to learn from me." Percy said.

"Yeah, learn how to sleep." Conner snickered. Percy slumped and walked away. After setting his present to me down first, of course. I was ready to open them.

I opened Annabeth's first, seeing as she and Grover would get me the nicest presents. She got me...a charm bracelet with 13 different charms on it. There was one big one. It was a lightning bolt. The others were an owl, a trident, a peacock, an anvil, a heart, a bow and arrow, a musical note, a skull, a flower, an envelope, a bunch of grapes, and a boar. One for every one of the Gods.

"It's so you can remember all of us after you leave on your next Hunter mission." Annabeth said. I gave her a big hug in response. Next up was Grover's present. He got me... an iPod touch. I looked through it. It was already loaded with every Green Day and Paramore song known to man. Even Airplanes, even though it only featured Hayley. I thanked Grover and moved on to Percy's present. He got me...500 drachmas. I just stared at them...for about 5 seconds. I quickly closed my hand and eyed the Stolls warily.

"Thank you, Percy!" I shouted across the room. "You're welcome!" I heard. From Jason, I got a t-shirt with the name of my favorite Paramore songs on it. From the Aphrodite Cabin, I got a collection of bracelets, bows and necklaces. There were 365 of each. One for every day of the year. "Um… you do realize that I won't wear half of these accessories, right?" I asked them.

"Oh, we know. We just knew that you would remember us no matter what. It magically goes back to you, like Percy's sword."

"I heard my name." Percy said from somewhere close. I turned around and he was right behind me.

"Oh gods! You jerk! You freakin' scared me!" I hit him twice for good measure. From the Apollo cabin, I got blue headphones. Beats, to be exact. From Nico, I got a Paramore sweater from Hot Topic. It was gray with a yellow heart made of honeycombs. It had PARAMORE written at the bottom back.(A/N: I actually own that sweater.) From the Demeter cabin, I was now sitting with everyone in my own chair, which was a gift from the Hephaestus Cabin. I had blown out the candle and was eating the cake. I went to bed with a happy stomach.

**A/N: This turned out longer then I thought it would be. Flames NOT appreciated, but if you put them into a positive form, they're perfectly fine. I'll put up a contest. The first person to review saying who all the charms are based on AND one of their children, I will write a good story and pair you up with ANYONE in the world that has a category. You have to send me what name you want me to use. I HAVE FOUND A LOVE FOR CAPS LOCK!**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE SORRY DON'T KILL ME

**THIS IS ONLY AN AUTHOR'S NOTE!  
**

**Sorry to anyone who thought that I was actually updating. I have an announcement to make.**

**If you think your story could be better spelling-and-grammar-wise, then write a review on this chapter with your username and your story name. I'll find the story, then copy and paste it into a word document, where I will then check the grammar. For example, if your story looks like this:**

**"Their group were hard to describe, they were popular but not the cheerleader/jock stereotypes, they were a group of misfits that all linked together to form a jigsaw of sorts. None of her friends knew exactly what happened to her but they knew it was worse than any of them had ever struggled through, they wanted her to open up and trust them like they trusted her, but she couldn't, she wouldn't."**

**-Broken, keepcalmandwrite (I took out a sentence cause there was no problem with it. Also, to keepcalmandwrite, sorry if you don't allow this. I'll change it if you want.)**

**You should probably review. If you don't understand what's wrong with it, I'll tell you. The sentences have too many unneeded commas. Many of those commas can be turned into periods. If your story looks like this:**

**"****Their group was hard to describe. They were popular, but not the cheerleader/jock stereotypes. They were a group of misfits that all linked together to form a jigsaw of sorts. None of her friends knew exactly what happened to her but they knew it was worse than any of them had ever struggled through. They wanted her to open up and trust them like they trusted her, but she couldn't. She wouldn't."**

******-Fixed version of Broken, keepcalmandwrite and I**

******You most likely do not need any help. You can review anyway, just for me to check for any minor mistakes. I am one of those people who can notice a letter missing in a word the first time I read it while half asleep, so I'll be sure to find anything.  
**

******Each week, I will choose one person randomly from the reviews and fix your story. It might take slightly longer than a week, depending on how long your story is.**

******That's all. I probably won't write anything else on the entire website for weeks. Goodbye.  
**

******TenRoseForeverAndEver**


End file.
